


Sometimes Film Premieres Suck Major Ass

by tprillahfiction



Category: RPF - Fandom, Star Trek 2009, Star Trek RPF, Star Trek XI
Genre: F/M, Het, MMOM Challenge, Masterbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the many international Trek premieres of 2009, Chris Pine is missing his girlfriend. (Inspired by the infamous text that now ex girlfriend, Olivia sent him.)  Written for Day 1 of the 'Merry Month Of Masterbation' Challenge on lj.  PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Film Premieres Suck Major Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to vickyblueeyez for the text heads up.  
> Warning: het(masterbation), porny, use of the C-word. Features real people.  
> Disclaimer: This is no way is an accurate represention of the people depicted here, this is a work of complete fiction.

  
3am.  Jesus.  Fuck.  Those constant camera flashes of doom, excruciating small talk and interviews with irritating, phoney media types, the screening of the film for the 57th time--yes, it's awesome but still--and it's accompanying afterparty; he thought this premiere would never end.  Where was he this time, London?  Rome?  Japan?  It was all running together.  Wanted to chat, pose with fans, but the throng was always kept behind the barrier, his minder moving him along.  Every fucking time he tried to slip out of the afterparty unnoticed and back to his hotel, JJ had to introduce the golden boy to some other VIP.  
  
He dug into the pockets of the black Armani pants he’d been itching to get out of and into some jeans all evening, fishing out the hotel card key. He dropped it, of course, cursing as he had to bend down and retrieve it, staggering a little with all the beers he’d consumed tonight.   
  
Zach had the room across from his.  Picked up some young random guy at the party, they left just ahead of him, and the dork actually paused mid make-out-- pinned to the wall by the hips-- to yell across: “Pinewood!” then disappear through the doorway.  He’s been so fucking lonely and horny during this press tour that he actually entertained their earlier offer of joining them, never tried anything like that before but hey--  
  
Finally, he managed to shove that key card in the door, it blinked green and he was in.  He let it slam behind him.  He unbuttoned his white shirt, yanked it off, letting it fall onto the ground without breaking stride.  He flopped down on his back on the kingsize bed, his hands frantic on the buckle of his pants, popping the button, forcing them open so it would either unzip or rip.  He rolled over onto his stomach and felt the hardness of his iPhone digging into his thigh.  Pulled the phone out.  The anticipation of seeing  _her_  was almost overwhelming, even if it was only an image.  
  
He stabbed at the home key with his middle finger, let it flip over to the messages app and he opened it up:  A text underneath a nude pic.  He’d received it much earlier...the  iPhone pinged him and he’d looked at it while he was in the mens room,  _fuck_ , couldn’t do anything about it in the bathroom, well maybe he could have, he was in Armani for fuck’s sake, but he didn’t.  Had to wait five full minutes for the fucking boner to go down.  God damn...he rolled back over, dipped a hand down into his silk boxers, sliding past the public hair, gripping his already rock hard, already weeping cock.  Didn’t move the hand, just held it there at the base.  
  
He took a moment to look, really fucking look at what he was missing back in LA.  
  
Perfect hourglass bod, firm tits, firm arms, smooth, freshly waxed cunt, couldn’t see her beautiful face, that was for her safety, but he could see her long, gorgeous, shiny hair and her pouty red lips in his mind’s eye.   _Goddamn_  those curves.  If she was here right now he’d have her lubed up and be fucking her in the ass.  His prick jumped in his hand at the thought of her.  His dirty girl.  
  
He scrolled down, reading the text underneath: ‘ _Chris I <3 when you finger my doorway_...’god did he ever love it too, she had the tightest cunt he’d ever fucked and her ass was even tighter.  ‘ _Lick my tight asshole_...’ she tasted so good, wanted his mouth on her right now.  He couldn’t stand it anymore, he lifted his ass up to shimmy down both the pants and boxers down in one, began stroking himself slowly... only slowly, his dick throbbing, so hot and dribbling precum onto his belly.  ‘ _Fuck me in the ass so slow and good...’_   His hand gripped himself tight, just like her ass.  ‘ _Pull my hair, push my head down, shove your big long dick in my mouth so deep so I tear up and choke_ ’...fuck...fuck...fuck such a dirty girl.  
  
 _Ohhh_.  He was close, already, he’d been ready to come for hours thinking of  _her all night_  and he increased the strokes,  _faster_.  Oh fuck.  ‘ _Hurts me when you fuck me but you won’t stop because you know how bad I want it, how good it feels to force your dick inside my tight ass...’_  it was play, he wasn’t hurting her, not really, but she always told him to force it inside her, like the bad girl she is.  Make her feel it.  
  
' _Slide your raw, perfect dick inside my tight, wet warm pussy that I’ve saved just for you...on top of me, dick in my pussy, it’s so good..._ ’ He was the only one who got to fuck her, shoving his cock into, making her take it, the only one.  Nobody else.  ‘ _You grab my face and look at me with the fucking LOOK in your eyes and tell me to take it like a BIG GIRL..._ ’ His strokes grew frantic, catching the head of his dick and underneath with every one.  He felt the coiling in his belly, the telltale tightening of his heavy balls.  _Slap me over and over._.. _Teach me to do what you say..._ ’ oh was he ever, those little cries she made... she needed some teaching, when he got back to Silverlake, she was gonna learn--  
  
‘ _Come so deep inside me..._ ’  _Oh god baby yes_...he cried out sharply as he came hard, panting and stroking through his climax, white ribbons of come emptying out of his slit, the squirts reaching his nipples, leaking some onto the bed.  The other hand grabbed the sheets tight enough to almost rip them to shreds.  
  
He lay there, sprawled out on the bed for long minutes, a boneless, languid mess, trying to catch his breath.  
  
“Oh Baby, I miss you so much,” he whispered.  
________  
fin


End file.
